Tara Strong
Tara Lyn Strong (née Charendoff; born February 12, 1973) is a Canadian actress, singer and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-1998) - The Little Girl (ep4), Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006-2008) - Actress Azula (ep57), Governor's Wife (ep23), Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2011) - Billy Batson, Huntress/Helena, Mary Marvel *Ben 10 (2005-2008) - Ben Tennyson, Upgrade, Benwolf (ep31), Buzzshock (ep46), Cheerleader (ep40), Computer Voice (ep21), Doll (ep30), Edith (ep22), Elderly Woman (ep10), Female Guard (ep30), Female Thug (ep8), Gwendolyn Tennyson, Kenny Tennyson (ep46), Kid (ep33), Little Kid (ep45), Lucy Mann (ep43), Mrs. Fang (ep45), Old Lady (ep11), Policewoman (ep3), Volunteer#2 (ep28), Waitress (ep10), Woman (ep6), Woman (ep33), Young Boy (ep2) *Ben 10 (2016) - Ben Tennyson, Girl (ep6), Sally (ep3) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Attea (ep13) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Young Ben Tennyson, 11 Year Old Albedo Ben, Agent Molly Gunther, Agent Swift, Alien Mother, Attea, Ben 23, Ben 5 1/2 (ep64), Duffy (ep77), Gwen DiamondHead (ep52), Little Girl, Mad Pakmar, Mazuma (ep53), Pakmar, Pesky Dust, She-Worst (ep78), Ship Computer (ep4), Upgrade 23 (ep70), Young Lucy (ep71), Young Upgrade (ep71), Additional Voices *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010) - Serena (ep16), Young Ben Tennyson (ep16) *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1991) - Additional Voices *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Bonnie (ep40) *Camp Lazlo! (2005) - Amber (ep17), Lovemary (ep17), Margaret (ep17), Momsy (ep17), Suzie (ep17) *Chowder (2007-2008) - Truffles, Alien Meach (ep18), Baby (ep13), Baby#2 (ep19), Baby Bird#1 (ep10), Bird Man (ep16), Bluenana Mom (ep14), Critter (ep2), Customer#1 (ep15), Duchess (ep9), Flower (ep1), Girl (ep20), Kid (ep19), Lady (ep7), Lady (ep13), Lady#1 (ep18), Lady#2 (ep18), Lady Customer (ep15), Lady Vendor (ep19), Mom (ep14), Mom (ep19), Moon, Officer Loose Meat (ep5), Officer PB&J (ep5), Queen (ep20), Queen Meach (ep18), Short Dogman (ep16), Singing Bean#3 (ep4), Strange Troll Dude (ep7), Sun, Tabuleh (ep1), Thrice Cream Woman (ep7), Woman (ep14), Woman (ep19), Woman Scream (ep9) *Class of 3000 (2007) - Billy (ep10), Inga (ep10), Mackenzie (ep10) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2003-2007) - Girl (ep12), Japanese KND Girl (ep25), Juliet (ep33), Katie (ep29), Many Girls (ep6), Mushi Sanban, Numbuh 93 (ep23), Princess (ep17), Rainbow Monkey (ep33), Rainbow Monkey#1 (ep17), Rainbow Monkey Girl#3 (ep36), Sister (ep25), Stewardess (ep25), Willard (ep19), Additional Voices *Danger Rangers (2005) - Juan (ep3), Timmy (ep3) *Danny Phantom (2004-2007) - Baby Danny (ep29), Ember McLain, Lydia (ep20), Penelope Spectra, Star, Tiffany Snow, Walla (ep22) *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997-1998) - Spot *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007) - Kara, Pretty Girl#1 (ep2), Sara, Veronica, Additional Voices *Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2005-2006) - Gabriella, Mom Howler (ep14), Additional Voices *Disney's Fillmore! (2002-2004) - Ingrid Third, Ariella (ep9), Croquet Kid (ep6), Jenna (ep5), Treplev (ep11) *Disney's Recess (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Hazel (ep25), Munka (ep9) *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2009) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Weekenders (2000-2001) - Kandi *Disney The 7D (2016) - Tooth Fairy (ep36) *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2008-2012) - Boy (ep6), Concerned Citizen#2 (ep98), Eggy, Kid Walla (ep1), Kid Walla (ep36), Kids (ep98), Kindergartner (ep98), Little Boy (ep77), Mother Duck, Sheep#2 (ep53), Teacher (ep1) *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Cheerleader (ep29), Counselor Dish, Ellomold the Enchantress (ep22), Katma-Tui (ep9), Ozmo (ep4) *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Kylie Griffin *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2009) - Terrence (ep71), Little Boy (ep71), Mother (ep71) *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012) - Iolande *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015) - Irani Rael (ep4), Lucy (ep4), Nova Prime (ep7) *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (1987) - Hello Kitty *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2015) - Betts (ep48) *Johnny Bravo (2004) - Chris, Julie, Karie, Megan, Toija, Valley Reporter *Justice League (2003) - Queen (ep47), Sera (ep28) *Justice League: Unlimited (2006) - Johnny (ep33) *Legion of Super Heroes (2006-2007) - Alexis (ep3), Emerald Empress (ep15), Esper *MAD (2010) - Additional Voices *Me, Eloise! (2006) - Additional Voices *Megas XLR (2004) - Comet (ep14), Pulsar (ep14) *Motorcity (2012) - #2, Lizzie (ep16) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2005-2006) - Computer (ep19), Killgore *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2016) - Twilight Sparkle *Ozzy & Drix (2002) - Carbon Monoxide (ep8), Jenna (ep7) *Pound Puppies (2010-2013) - Becky (ep6), Bubbles (ep39), Carlyle (ep45), Chucky's Mother (ep45), Dolores (ep40), Julie (ep36), Lily (ep24), Little Girl (ep24), Old Person (ep40), Woman (ep24), Zipper *Samurai Jack (2002-2003) - Boy (ep40), Girl#1 (ep24), Lady#2 (ep24), Little Girl (ep24), Mother (ep40), Queen (ep47), Siren#3, Verbina (ep47) *Stroker & Hoop (2004-2005) - Dr. Paula Bowman (ep7), Girl (ep1), Housewife (ep7), Intern (ep7), Jean Wilson (ep1), Radio Host (ep1) *Sym-Bionic Titan (2010-2011) - Ilana, Agnes (ep18), Amber (ep4), Anchor (ep2), Anchorwoman (ep4), Betty (ep7), Breezy (ep3), Driver (ep2), Girl (ep7), Groupie (ep15), Little Girl (ep16), Mary (ep12), Mom (ep3), Mother (ep11), Mrs. Mitchell (ep1), Mrs. O'Brien (ep5), Mrs. Tong (ep19), Reporter#3 (ep19), Woman (ep6) *The Care Bears (1988) - Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents (2001) - Timmy Turner, Anger (ep3), Blob#1 (ep6), Blob#2 (ep6), Country Boy (ep5), Cow (ep6), Daughter (ep1), Fairy#2 (ep6), Fan#1 (ep6), Female Fairy#1 (ep5), Girl#1 (ep5), Ranch Girl (ep7), Tad (ep3), Teddy Bear (ep2), Twinkle (ep4) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-2007) - Roger Radcliffe, Agent Demon (ep14), Baby Cousin (ep27), Beatrice (ep22), Connie (ep22), Cowboy#3 (ep2), Demon (ep8), Female Barista (ep3), Friendly Demon (ep18), Girl#1 (ep1), Katherine (ep14), Lila, Magical Creature#1 (ep4), Marty (ep17), Melissa, Mrs. Radcliffe, Ocelot (ep16), Otis (ep27), Penguin#1 (ep16), Photographer (ep3), Scared Female Guest (ep19), Snake (ep7), Spat Out Monster (ep6), Surfer 1 (ep8), Ventriloquist Kid (ep6), Zombie#4 (ep2) *The New Batman Adventures (1997-1998) - Batgirl/'Barbara Gordon' *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) - Bubbles, Activist#2 (ep57), Baby (ep4), Baby (ep67), Baby Lady (ep74), Baby Monkey (ep57), Beatrice (ep69), Blondie (ep65), Boy (ep18), Boy#3 (ep22), Boy crying (ep43), Cat Monster (ep5), Cooking Lady (ep10), Crowd Member#4 (ep68), Girl (ep64), Girl (ep65), Girl (ep71), Girl (ep75), Girl (ep77), Girl#1 (ep71), Girl#2 (ep55), Girl#2 (ep56), Girl Scout (ep64), Happy Flower, Jennifer (ep8), Julie Bean, Kid (ep14), Kid (ep16), Kid#1 (ep4), Kid#1 (ep13), Lady#2 (ep16), Little Girl (ep63), Little Girl#1 (ep26), Maria Guadalupe O'Flanagan (ep44), Maria Santiago, Mother (ep67), Old Lady (ep58), Operator (ep35), Puppy (ep65), Reporter (ep2), Sally, Schoolgirl (ep30), Schoolgirl Grubber (ep29), Singer#3 (ep32), Talia (ep69), Teacher (ep3), TV Announcer#2 (ep20), Woman (ep2), Woman (ep6), Woman (ep7), Woman (ep11), Woman (ep50), Woman (eps52-54), Woman (ep77), Woman#1 (ep10), Woman#1 (ep63), Woman#2 (ep40), Woman#2 (ep68), Woman Neighbor (ep1), Women (ep70) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Irina Kafka (ep48), Kazrina (ep23) *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2011) - Brynnie (ep6), Grandmother (ep11), H.E.R.B.I.E., Princess Annelle (ep41), Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff, Sue Richards/Invisible Woman (ep11) *The Wild Thornberrys (2000) - Little Boy (ep66) *Timon & Pumbaa (1999) - Additional Voices *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Animated (2007-2009) - Sari Sumdac, Boy (ep1), Boy (ep8), Daniel (ep13), Fan#1 (ep3), Female Starscream, Gary, Maternal Mother (ep37), Mother (ep13), Press Secretary, Reception Bot, Red Alert (ep30), Slo-Mo (ep24), Strika, Teletran-1, Wife (ep20) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2015) - Mary Jane Watson, Cute Girl (ep4), Excited Girl#1 (ep21), Girl (ep10), Girl#2 (ep8), Newscaster (ep8), Sandy (ep17), Thundra, Woman (ep10), Woman (ep40), Workout Instructor (ep35) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2004) - Alexandra Viggi (ep13), Joe (ep7), Terry (ep7), Trudy Lowe (ep24) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Dust/Sooraya Qadir (ep10), Firestar/Angelica Jones (ep9), Laura Kinney/X-23, Marrow/Sarah, Stepford Cuckoos (ep26) *Young Justice (2011) - Serling Roquette (ep6) *Zevo-3 (2011) - Caroline (ep26) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Two-Tone *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) - Pricilla Pig, House Mother *Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) - Barbara Gordon *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - Michelle *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Michelle *Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000) - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Bratz: Genie Magic (2006) - Katia *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel, Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley *Disney's Recess: All Growed Down (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Tarzan & Jane (2002) - Hazel *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) - Sharma, Additional Voices *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (2016) - Harley Quinn *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) - Trudy *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Austin, Princess Garogflotach *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Donna, News Anchor *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) - Lena Dupree *Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild (2006) - Brooke, Forest Animals, Scouts *Superman: Brainiac Attacks (2006) - Mercy Graves *Superman vs The Elite (2012) - Young Vera *Superman/Batman: Apocalypse (2010) - Female Radio Caller 2 *The Batman vs Dracula (2005) - Vicky Vale *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Frosty the Snowman (2005) - Sara Simple, Sonny Sklarew *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Princess Adella, Princess Andrina, Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) - Melody *The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) - Bubbles, Nanny *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) - La Petite Ballerina *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) - Nibbles *Wonder Woman (2009) - Alexa 'Movies' *Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) - Batgirl/'Barbara Gordon', Call Girl, Twin Thug#1, Twin Thug#2 *Bolt (2008) - Additional Voices *Ice Age (2002) - Start *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) - Additional Voices *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Dil Pickles *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Dil Pickles *TMNT (2007) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Bubbles *The Rugrats Movie (1998) - Dil Pickles *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Schoolgirl 'Shorts' *Batman: Strange Days (2014) - Woman *DC Showcase: Catwoman (2011) - Buttermilk Skye *DreamWorks Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) - Young Tigress *Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles (2015) - Brainiac (ep2), Harlequin (ep1) *New Teen Titans (2011-2012) - Raven *Transformers: Animated - Boy (ep8), Sari Sumdac 'TV Specials' *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) - Ben Tennyson *Danny Phantom: Reality Trip (2006) - Lydia, Walla *Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy (2005) - Nasty Burger Employee *Disney's Leroy & Stitch (2006) - Alien College Girl, Angel (Experiment 624) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting (2006) - Foofy Woogums, Mrs. Cryer, Woman *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's (2004) - Terrence, Boy, Snooty Girl, Snooty Mom, Sultry Woman *Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood (2010) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) - Twilight Sparkle *Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2006) - Raven *The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! (2003) - Timmy Turner, Fairy#1, Kid, Kid#1 *The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers (2004) - Timmy Turner, Paula Poundcake, Vicky's Mom, Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol (2006) - Timmy Turner, Blonda Fairywinkle, Supermodel, Timmy Clone *The Fairly OddParents: School's Out! The Musical (2005) - Timmy Turner, Baby Flappy *The Fairly OddParents: Wishology! (2009) - Baby Poof, Timmy Turner *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) - Timmy Turner *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) - Timmy Turner *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! (2006) - Timmy Turner *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (2009) - Bubbles, Alarm System *Toy Story of Terror! (2013) - Computer *Wubbzy's Big Movie (2008) - Ball Kid 2, Jumping Kid 1, Jumping Kid 2, Swinging Kid 1 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls (2015-2016) - Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy/'Pamela Isley' *Teen Titans: The Lost Episode (2005) - Raven Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Jiro (ep4), Otsuru (ep4) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Only Yesterday (2016) - Naoko *Spirited Away (2002) - Boh (Baby) Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Movies' *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (2011) - Poof (Animated Noises) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Batman: Arkham Underworld (2016) - Harley Quinn/Dr. Harleen Quinzel 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Harley Quinn/'Dr. Harleen Quinzel' *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Harley Quinn/'Dr. Harleen Quinzel' *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Dr. Harleen Quinzel *Batman: Vengeance (2001) - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) - Ben Tennyson (10 Year Old), Pakmar *Ben 10: Protector of Earth (2007) - Ben Tennyson *Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006) - Female Shopkeeper, Katia *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Additional Voices *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - Marmara, Tekla, Townspeople *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Black Cat/Felicia Hardy *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Disgust *Family Guy: Video Game! (2006) - Additional Voices *Fat Princess (2009) - Fat Princess *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale (2000) - Child Yxunomei, Yxunomei, Additional Voices *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Harley Quinn *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Harley Quinn/Dr. Harleen Quinzel *Justice League: Heroes (2006) - Supergirl *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Harley Quinn *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Harley Quinn *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013-2015) - Dagger, Magik, Moira McTaggert, Spider-Woman, Squirrel Girl *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Ferra, Li Mei *Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (2003) - Timmy Turner *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Doctor Octopus *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Talwyn *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (2007) - Talwyn *Sacrifice (2000) - Shakti *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command: Orion Pirates (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Holiday, Risha, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Risha *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Risha *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Daskarta *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Risha *Teen Titans (2006) - Raven *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Black Cat/Felicia Hardy, Policewoman *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents! Breakin' Da Rules (2003) - Timmy Turner *The Fairly OddParents! Shadow Showdown (2004) - Timmy Turner *The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction (2001) - Bubbles *The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage (2002) - Bubbles *Twisted Metal: Head-On (2005) - Additional Voices *WildStar (2014) - Aurin Female *Xiaolin Showdown (2006) - Omi 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Asura's Wrath (2012) - Durga *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Rikku *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Rikku *Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission (2014) - Rikku *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Jok Xiu *Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (2014) - Paz Ortega Andrade *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) - Paz Ortega Andrade *Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (2006) - Additional Voices *Orphen: Scion of Sorcery (2000) - Mar *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Presea Combatir, Corrine *The Wonderful 101 (2013) - Wonder-Pink *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Sakura Mizrahi Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (202) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (14) *Years active on this wiki: 1987-2016. Category:Canadian Voice Actors